


I Love You

by PaladinAlby



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Prompt: "So a small idea I had was that they have known each other for a while, they are both mercenaries. But they became friends, taco friends as I like to call it. One night reader catches his girlfriend cheating and gets upset, and guess who was there!? Wade Motherfucking Wilson"Reader Gender: Male





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [Unedited]

"Guess what time it is Wadey! IT'S TACO TIME!" You shout as you storm into Wade's apartment, catching him mid change out of his Deadpool suit. "I seriously don't see why you need to wear a suit like that. Isn't it constricting?"

"Only in the nether region." Wade replied, smirking at you when you rolled your eyes, moving towards his couch and collapsing on it. He started shimmying on a pair of jeans, buttoning them up quickly and digging through his piles of laundry for a shirt to wear.

"Jesus Christ dude, i knew you were always lazy, but seriously? Do some laundry for once." You accused, eyeing up the mess of clothes in various positions throughout his apartment.

"Yea like you can talk Mr i-dont-know-how-washing-machines-work-so-i-have-to-get-my-girlfriend-to-do-it" Wade was waving his hands around, imitating you in the worst way possible. He threw on an old AC/DC shirt, grabbing a leather jacket and chucking it on, specifically the one with a hood which he threw up on his head.

"Least i have a girlfriend." You mumbled, snorting when Wade flipped you off, though furrowing your eyebrows when you watched him pull his hood on. "Dude, you really need to stop hiding that face of yours."

Wade looked at you for a long moment, humming for a good long while before letting out a "nope", popping the 'p'. You sighed and got up of the couch, following you're best friend out the door.

"I'm just saying, you look really fucking dodgy with the hood up all the time. And when you look dodgy, by default i look dodgy because im with you." You said to him, watching him lock his front door.

"Oh so this is about your social image?" He snarked, glancing behind him, making sure you were following him out of the building and not making a face at him.

"Of course it is! Not all of us enjoy wearing masks during their job, i have to make sure i am as innocent and pure as the day i was born." Wade rolled his eyes at you and stuck your tongue out at him. To on lookers, they would think you two were genuinely arguing and mad at each other. In reality, it was all good fun to you both. You didn't mind him always wearing a hood, hiding his scarred face from the public. Personally, you just wished he didn't care what they thought.

Wade was that type of guy to seem so confident, as if he was invincible to the scrutiny posh people with a silver spoon shoved up their asses would push on them. But after the incident with Frances, after Vanessa leaving him so soon after he had saved her fucking life, he just started to break down. Now while he was still his stupid sarcastic self, he was a lot more reserved, not showing more of himself than necessary like he used to, his work starting to get to him that little bit more.

He was also the one to get you into the mercenary business. "Come on we can work together until you get used to it. It really fun!" He had said to you and you just stared at him like he'd gone insane, your eyebrows raised, mouth slightly agape. So while you were still relatively new to it all, you could notice the change in him. You noticed it really when working a job together just three weeks ago, he wasn't as enthusiastic as he used to be, his sarcasm having more bite than humor in it. He was also more aggressive, he used to fight like a cat when catching a mouse and killing it, he would play with his target and tease their death, but now, Wade wouldn't hesitate and just brutally kill his target with no mercy.

You had to admit, it scared you a little bit, it left you on edge sometimes when you had to share a room with him, hoping he wouldn't just go berserk and kill you.

"Are you listening to Y/N?" Wade pulled you out of your thoughts by snapping his fingers in front of your face, making you whip your head in his direction, eyes locking with his.

"No, sorry. What were you saying?" You apologized, giving him an apologetic smile and shrug of the shoulders.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar tonight, like good old times before we were both so busy with the killing." He repeated himself, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

"Sorry man, got a date with my girl tonight. I'm gonna surprise her. Dress up real nice, buy some flowers and take her to dinner." You said, smiling to yourself at the plan you made only a few days ago. She was complaining to you last week about you being at work too much and being too tired to hang out with her, so you decided now the best time to treat her as you haven't got a job in at least 2 more weeks.

You looked at your best friend, expecting their to be a teasing smile on his face but there wasn't, only a disheartened expression, a frown plastered on his face as if it belonged there. He took his arm off of you and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes.

"Is everything okay?" You asked, staring at him with concern. He looked up at you with a blank expression, and it looked so unlike him that you almost didn't recognize him.

"I-um i forgot something at my apartment, you go on ahead, i will meet you there soon." Without letting you answer, he walked away in the direction towards his apartment. You watched him walk away, your eyebrows furrowed and for some reason you felt kinda sad. You shook off the feeling quickly however, walking to your favourite taco restaurant and sat down waiting for him.

30 minutes quickly went by and there was no sign of him. You sighed and pulled out your phone, sending him a quick message reading "hey you okay? Thought you would have been here by now." You waited 10 minutes for a reply, but there was none. Another 10 minutes and finally you felt your phone vibrate, quickly grabbing it and opening the message.

You felt your heart fall at the message.

"Hey got dragged into a mission, sorry to leave you hanging."

"For fucks sake Wade." You mumbled, roughly shoving your phone back into your pocket. You got out of your seat, walking quickly out of the restaurant and walking towards your own apartment. You walked the way to your place with your head down and hands shoved into your jacket pockets, ignoring the people swearing at you when you pushed past them.

Once you got to your building, you ran up the stairs, wanting to take out a little bit of anger before you go to your girlfriends. Once you were into your apartment, you slammed the door shut, leaning your head against it .

You had no idea why Wade ditching you for a mission was getting to you so much, but you felt so angry, annoyed and sad. Maybe it was because he's your best friend, and best friends don't just ditch each other like that. You stood up straight, closing your eyes and took some deep breaths, calming yourself down.

"Come on Y/N, just calm down. You're gonna have a good night with your girlfriend and then talk to Wade tomorrow." You said to yourself, taking another deep breath, exhaling slowly and walking towards your room to get dressed. You threw on some black pants, the one that men wore with suits, how ever you just threw on a dark blue button up and then your leather jacket again. You managed to find a nice pair of dress up shoes, the ones that looked like leather but weren't, they just looked it to make men look rich and handsome. Once you had those on, you grabbed the flowers you bought earlier today, your keys and wallet, walking out the door and locking it up.

The drive to your girlfriends house seemed to take forever, but was only really 15 minutes. You sighed when you pulled up to the house, climbing out of the car, grabbing the flowers from the passenger seat. You walked up to the door and cleared your throat, making sure you didn't sound croaky when you greeted her. Raising a fist, you knocked on the door three times and waited.

What greeted you wasn't what you expected.

A man stood in the door way in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, smiling at you. Who the hell is he?

"Hi can i help you?" The man said, and his voice irritated you. It was that voice that always sounded so fucking positive all the time, those ones that obnoxious privileged people had.

"More like can i help you..." You said, scrunching your face up in confusion.

"Babe? Who is it?" You heard you girlfriend emma say, and when she saw your form on the doorstep, her face took on an expression on shock and guilt. You felt your throat clog up from some unknown emotion, hearing her call this man 'babe' made your heart sink.

"Babe?" You asked, throwing a hurt expression at her.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." She mumbled. And she was right, your mission should have ended tomorrow morning but you managed to finish it earlier, so you decided to surprise her with your presence and a night out. Well, you guessed that wasn't happening anymore.

"Yea well im here now aren't I." You said, dropping the flowers onto the door step and turning around and walking towards your car.

"Y/N wait!" She called after you, and you heard her footsteps behind you. You reached your car and grabbed your keys, unlocking it and opening the door but before you could climb in, she shut your door. "Let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you've been seeing another guy? Yea i can kind of fucking see that. If you weren't happy with me you should have just fucking told me, instead of making me believe you were the fucking one. I was prepared to do so much for you, i was going to take you out to dinner tonight, to your fucking favourite restaurant! But you know what? im glad i found out about this whole fucking affair now, otherwise i would have wasted more time with you." You said, and had to clench your fists to stop the tears from falling from your eyes. She looked at you with a blank expression and scoffed. "To think i actually loved you."

"Y/N." She said softly but you cut her off.

"No, you don't get to say anything. Never talk to me again.I hope you're fucking happy with whoever he is. Thanks for ruining my fucking night." You pulled her hand off your car, climbing into it and speeding away. in under 5 minutes, you got home. You walked up to your apartment, and when you walked in, you closed the door, leaning your back against it. With a loud sob, you fell to the floor, your body becoming limp with emotion. A minute must have passed until you realized that you weren't alone, a body sat down next to you, an arm wrapping around your shoulders and pulling you close. The embrace felt familiar.

You looked up and locked eyes with Wade and suddenly you felt more emotion, somehow your best friend was there with you at the time you needed him most. You sobbed again and he pulled you closer, hugging you and rocking you back and forth, rubbing a hand up and down your back. Once you had calmed down, you began to speak.

"She was cheating on me. And when she saw me there, there was no emotion. There was guilt and shock but no sadness or remorse. Nothing. " You mumbled into his chest and he sighed. "Why does no one ever love me? Why can't i ever get someone to love me back."

"People do love you Y/N." Wade said, and you scoffed, pulling away from his embrace and standing up, walking towards the kitchen and pulling out some alcohol. You poured a glass and chugged it down, body cringing at the burn of the whiskey.

"No they don't. If they did i wouldn't keep getting screwed over. All i fucking want is for someone to love me for me. Not for what i do for them." You said, looking down at the counter, playing with your hands.

"Maybe not the people you've dated. But there are people who love you, people would kill to be with you." Wade said more firmer, staring at you with an expression that meant he was serious.

"Yea? like who? I dont see anyone killing to be with me right now." You snarked, rolling at your eyes at your friend. He was supposed to say this stuff, he was your friend, he was supposed to lie to you.

"Me." He mumbled and it made you freeze, mind processing what he had just said. he took your silence as an invitation to say more. "Y/N, i love you, a lot. And shit im not the best at this confessional stuff but i do. That's why i closed off today, you were talking about what you were doing for Emma and i just couldn't stand it. Im sorry i ditched you, i didn't really have a mission, i left because i kept letting myself think that you would love me back like that and hearing you talk about her just got me so angry. But that's no excuse. Im sorry."

You stared at him shocked, not expecting those words to leave his mouth. Not the 'i love you' and most definitely not the 'im sorry'. Suddenly you noticed a wetness on his cheek, and gasped softly when you realized it was from tears.

"I love you Y/N, so much. I came here tonight to tell you that but you weren't here. And then you walked in and you started crying and i just..." he stopped talking for a second, taking a deep breath and then continuing. "If you want me to leave, i'll leave. I understand if you dont feel the same way."

You breathed deeply and tried to process your feelings at the moment. For some reason, you felt happier hearing that your best friend loved you more than a friend. Maybe you loved him too? or at least liked him? He would explain the outburst of emotion from earlier today when he ditched you. It would explain why you hated seeing him sad and always wanted to make genuinely happy. It would explain why you weren't telling your friend to leave immediately. But how can you just start another relationship after you just lost one?

You sighed and walked towards him, grabbing his hand and rubbing it.

"I think i like you too, may even be love i don't even know. My emotions are so messed up right now. I'm feeling all sorts of things." You said, giving him a look that said you were broken right now, making him smile sadly at you.

"I understand. you need some time to think and understand. I can wait." Wade whispered and you smiled at him, blessing him for being so understanding.

"Thank you." You said and you both spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating food that was incredibly unhealthy.

The next few months for you were full of hurt, sadness, happiness, anger and so much more. But finally, after what you think was 5 long months, you realized something.

You loved Wade more than a friend too.

Relief flooded your body, finally understanding why you had so many emotions towards your best friend.

Once the realization hit, you ran over to Wade's, throwing his door open and smiling widely at him. He looked at you with concern, and you only laughed a little bit.

"Guess what time it is Wadey!" You shouted and he raised an eyebrow at you.

"Taco time?" He guessed and you shook your head, walking towards his sitting form, sitting next to him.

"I wish but no. It's confession time." You said, smiling wide at him and you took a breather, clearing you throat obnoxiously loud. "Wade Wilson, my best friend of 6 years, i would like to announce that I, Y/N L/N, have realized that i am so fucking in love with you."

Wade's eyes widened and then a smile grew on his face.

"Really?" He asked and you nodded, clutching his hand in yours. "Then would you be willing to be my boyfriend?"

You laughed and leaned in, kissing him with as much passion as you could.

"Of course." You mumbled against his lips and he smiled against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
